mixed!
by Souma Chan
Summary: Xiao Lan's helmet gets a malfunction, and causes her to merge with prince! what would she do?
1. Chapter 1: Awakening

Hello everyone...this is my first fanfiction, hope you like it.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own 1/2 prince the one of the best manga ever!

**Summary**: Xian Lan's game hamlet gets a malfunction, ending her to be mixed with her avatar in real life! What would she do? And how her friends and a certain professor would react?

Chapter 1: awakening

Quickly bar sting through the room Xiao Lan had just finished her university day, fixing a rather simple dinner for her brother consisting of sushi , rice, and chicken soup( what a weird taste her brother got ).  
>' is he having some sort of weird craving?' Brushing that idea off she headed to the desk toning final assignments papers, or else a certain idiot bard will scold her in class, and that's the last humiliation she needs.<br>Finally after a fight for an hour, her plain blue bag was closed announcing the time for Second Life. As fast as lightning she threw herself on the mattress not bothering changing her clothes nor brushing her teeth. The hamlet was placed as darkness took over.

Red eyes jerked open observing the surroundings; he was still in his overly decorated chamber thanks to his red haired teammate. A loud sound was heard downstairs calling for him  
>' speak of the devil' thought as he heard lolidragon rushing to his chamber.<br>" now you are her prince? Where have you been? Come on we have big thing to discuss with you now"  
>" alright, ooh is every one there already?"<br>" he'll yeah. Your the only left!"  
>As they went to the main caffe down the castle, familiar face started to smile and greet the bloody elf as he walked in, except a bluish bard that ran towards him with arms wide open " ooh my most beautiful prince! Your highness your elegance never fail to amaze me!" A swift of the black sword was enough to send the happy go lucky Gui to the rebirth point.<br>" poor Gui neechan, I hope his level doesn't drop much" Doll commented with sympathy.  
>" he deserves that, man can't he just stop that" prince roared angrily with fists around his sword.<br>' that perverted professor! He is so damn into prince swooning over him in the game and in school!, I bet he will be crushed if he knew I was a girl' thought to him self depressed yet tried to shake it off like always. After all if avoided him in game everything is okay right?!. Since it's true that prince isn't real in life after all . With that last sparkle prince continued to talk with his friends about the next activities they are planning to hold.

After 6 hours

"Ohh man! That was exhausting , was lolidragon had to prepare all of these events! I'm not into another photo shoot, you guys know what happened when my shirt was taken off for the sake of survival" prince ,who was laying on the sofa thirdly and chatting with his two favorite friends Doll and Wolf, kept whining over the lat discussion.  
>" heheh who would forget, prince neechan was chased crazily by fan girls that you had to throw a shirt at them to escape"<br>" hahaha, I think the shirt became the new flag for their club, and to touch it you to pay" Wolf followed.  
>Prince shuddered at an image of girls worshiping the shirt and doing some crazy stuff to it, soon that fantasy was ended by an PM<p>

" hey sis where are ? I'm hungry please come home!" Her stupid brother was whining as usual. Glancing at the time it looked like it was sure late. A quick goodbye to the friends was all needed before hitting log off.  
>In another place, a red haired girl was glancing over some data as usual , but the expression of shock and a hint of worry on her face was not. Quick taps on a keyboard was followed by a fast log off .<p>

Back to real life

Groaning as she was awakened from her slumber by loud knocks on the door, she swayed her legs to reach the floor. She noticed she still wore the same outfit as from the university, yawning and board he went to her closet to fitch some garments only to have a weird feeling.

Zion LAN point of view

I felt as if my whole body was on fire, a sheer of sweat was covering all my body, and wait why does my skirt look kind of shorter? Is it me imagining things? I went to the clots where the shock of life was in 2D form in front of me. There I saw some fragments of the old me, except the once brown hair was now shorter and few white strays where covering the top of my head like a mix of brown and white chocolate . My old hazelnut eyes became a dark bloody brown. I think. I got taller a bit yet I kept my feminine face.. What the hell am I thinking!

Hyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!

The older brother was hitting the door violently as he was calling his sister, without any response it was time for plane B. With a quick kick he threw the door wide open to stand frozen at the sight.

After a good half hour of silence and stares . Lan had enough and decided to spill the beans.  
>" if you want to say something spill it! As for me I have no freaking idea how the hell this happened"<br>" unannounced sis, your voice and look is different, as if you were almost a guy"  
>" what is that supposed to mean? I checked it in the bathroom , congrats you got your self a brother"<br>" Really? I mean you now got the uuuhhh you know the guy factor!"  
>" I know what you mean idiot!" The now 'he' gritted through teeth " and did you mean by almost"<br>" well you are a guy but not manly guy like me, it was as if you still kept your girly you"  
>" you know your right, my hair is half and half and also my eyes, as if me and prince are merged together! Is I this even possible?"<br>" beat me, hey let's go to lolidragon and see if she knows what to do"  
>" why her? Brother it's not time for your hormones to kick in! This is serious"<br>" hey that's not it! She Is the only one who really knows you, unless you want Doll or Wolf or perhaps Gui to check on you" he said the last part with a smirk.  
>" ohh no , the safest one is lolidragon" I shuddered at the idea of each one of them would do<br>" we'll sis, I mean brother lets go"


	2. Chapter 2: To Lolidragon

Like falling into the mirror of reality..

Just to be chanted by a split image..

You tell its identical to your body and soul..

Yet you recognize all the differences..

Just then you realize that it's a changed version of you **"souma"****  
><strong>

**Disclaimer**: I don't own 1/2 prince the great manga^^

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2<strong>** : to Lolidragon**

Before dashing out of the apartment, I had remind my stupid brother that I need some GUYS clothes, so we had to pass by his room to snatch a pale blue jacket , black skinny jeans and matching sneakers – which were kinda flashy - and last but most important a black hat and sunglass, I couldn't just afford being discovered just yet.

Quickly, I hit to the motorcycle that we had to visit the red headed girl. A LOT of things has been happening to me in both second life and real world. I'm already struggling to keep my identity a secret from my friends and family, not to mention the crazy professor I have, Lolidragn MUST a good explanation and a solution for this mess.

The streets were full with families chatting together and couples flirting and smiling. Few fragments of working people were heading to their homes. That's typical since it's the long awaited weekend and everyone is dying to have a break. It sure was hard to pass the crowds of cars without getting few yelling and calling me idiot by some annoying middle aged people. Seriously! It makes it difficult to respect elders! What the hell am I thinking? It must be m hormones change talking. My brother's voice cut the train of thoughts alarming that the destination was reached. Both males took off from the bike towards Lolidragon's mansion.

"Welcome young master, the milady is waiting. But may I ask who is young man with you?" the butler asked facing Yang Ming

"oh, he is a close friend of mine" answered while scratching the back of his head awkwardly.

" can we just meet Lolidragon now or what?!" Xiao Lan interrupted.

" sorry for the awaiting, please head this way".

~to be continued~

... sorry minna! I know its a SHORT chapter and I was late since my I Pad crashed and I just finished my university tests^^  
>I will updated the next chapter really soon, and promise it will be longer this time! chu ~chu<p> 


	3. Chapter 3: Welcome Shin Park!

Have you regretted a wish?  
>A desire that swells in your heart?<br>Or a goal that shines through the eye of the soul?  
>It's true when said..<br>Not all what you wish creates happiness. **"Souma"**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer<strong>: I think I stressed that enough already..  
><strong><br>****Chapter 4**** : Welcome Shin Park?!  
><strong>  
>Multiple halls wide and big has been passed by me and my brother until we reached a huge room with double doors. I supposed its Lolidragons's room, how I guessed? The huge red heart on the door said all.<br>" ooh prince! I was told you will are you do..do..doing he..here... Hey, you look kinda different" the girl stuttered as she saw me with here eyes wide open.  
>" can we just go in? I have a lot to talk about and I NEED justification" I swear I just saw the red headed eyes grow twice as large with her jaw open and closed like a fish trying to catch some air. Before she says anything I dragged her and my brother into the room.<br>" now, Lolidragon can you tell me what the hell is happening ? I remember I slept in a female body last night, and now Tada! I'm walking in a boy figure!"  
>" oi oi wait there prince. Mmm this seems big thing. But I'm sorry I have no clue my self, but there is something though"<br>My eyes were shining with hope as I looked at here pleading her to explain more, she frankly nodded her head as if she knew what I wanted .  
>" sigh, I guess I have to tell you guys. Last night my dad got a call from one of the workers mentioning something about the prince crisis in Second Life"<br>" prince crisis?" Yang Ming said while munching biscuits and swallowing warm milk. Seriously and he is supposed to be the older here.  
>" well a lot of people now want to be prince, and many males log in and try to choose appearance options similar to yours prince, as if they want to impersonate you in the game, you can't help it if you are the number one hot elf wanted! It even got worse. By around late night the number of participation from that kind grew even larger that the main PC had to have a temperer shut down"<br>" around late night? Like at 10 to 11?" I asked her hoping it was not true.  
>" yes, now I suppose you were playing by then, I guess that malfunction affected your game hamlet. Still, how can did you manage to change that much, can I have a look at you?"<br>Now that she says that I totally forgot to remove my hat and sunglasses, no wonder that old man suspected me. I slowly took off my pale hate and ruffled my overly-stick to the head hair and took off my glasses bothered by the sudden brightness.I can tell that Lolidragon was as shocked as I was but I didn't expect that kind of reaction.  
>" kyaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Soo cool and HOT! Ooh My God! If I knew that that shut down would make you look like now I would've done that ages ago! Hehehehe"<br>" he..hey what is that supposed to mean Lolidragon? I thought you would understand my pain, at least my brother's reaction made more sence!" I shouted as I tried to shove the overly exited teen from me before I die from suffocating.  
>" heheh sorry, I just had my girly moment. Never mind the most important thing now is to focu..."<br>She was continuing when a loud thud almost broke the door revealing a brunette about our age. The girl had a cold gaze and angry look in her hazelnut eyes.  
>" what is that supposed to mean Lolo? You said that you were sick and can't come to shop with me and now you are having some guests?"<br>" umm.. Lolidragon, who is she?" I whispered as to not attract the wild waves to me, thank you I had enough drama till now, but too bad she IS looking at me and she is NOT happy.  
>" and who are these two?"<br>I had to do something, I started to feel the chills in the room, and it is getting more awkward here. I glances at my brother and sighed in defeat. Forget about him , he just had a ticket to the candy world and left me alone.  
>I took a breath and faced the girl again, I putted the best kind smile I could<br>" please excuse us, we are Lolidragon's friends we just passed by, I supposed you are close to her too, I'm sorry for causing your plans to be ruined"  
>The girl's gaze had changed into another one. Wait I know that look, it's the same one that those fan girls..ooh no she didn't just fall for me did she!?<br>" ooh noo.. Please don't Bo..bother with th..that, I just..just wanted to say hi only! May..may I know your name?" She kept saying that while gazing on the floor and checks slightly red.  
>" oh , is that so. Well my name? My name..ummm" I got really nervous , she is asking for my NAME!<br>" his name is park shin, and he is my cousin. What's wrong with you shin a cat eat your tongue or what?" A muffled voice just replied.  
>I cannot believe that, oh thank you brother you just saved my sorry ass now, I made a mental note to prepare a fantasy dinner for him.<br>" yeah! That's me heheh" I focused on the girl who was curling her hair while shying, oh boy!  
>" my name is Yang Da Lang you can call me Lang" with that she tossed her number and quick air kiss top and took of by full speed.<br>" umm brother, what's with that weird name you gave me, where did Shin Park come from?"  
>" Shin is my favorite warrior in Bloody Eternity game, and Park is the last name of the male lead singer in Crush rock band!"<br>Both I and Lolidragon were now staring at him now.  
>" what, I kept thinking of my new brother now, and just playing names in my seemed cool"<br>" Shin Park haa..Mmm..it is quiet unique , don't you think so Prince?"  
>I looked at them while replying the name again, I think this name will label me for a long time.<br>" yeah I liked it. Thanks brother. But for how long am I going yo be this way?"  
>" I'm sorry prince I have no idea, I asked dad about the malfunction and apparently no one has your case, but don't worry I will try my best to find a ways back for you"<br>I slightly got my hopes up as I saw Lolidragon's gentle smile and yang Ming's wink. But how am I going to live like this? I honestly have no clue. I used to find the whole two lives thing so cool, but now it's for real.  
>" but hey what about school and home!? I can't go back being Xiao Lan any more"<br>Just then another thud was heard out of the room, we opened it to see Lang just there.  
>" heheh..sorry, wait I have the really good reason why I'm here , you know..." And there Lang kept blabbing non stope. Wow she sure is resistant, -I thought- did my charm hit her that much? Oh please no, I only suffer enough in second life I don't want to have a trauma here too, this girl is really in our age. The hair is really long and curly. I would pay three times the saloon fee just to get such style, mm here features are okay they kinds remind me of...wait a sec, now that I look closely this girl sure is simlirar...<br>" ahem! Shin if you admire my cousin that much just say so" I jerked backwards embarrassed as I didn't notice how close I was to the brunette until Lolidragon spoke.  
>" ooh it's not that, it is just that closely Lang looked kinds like me, I mean Xiao Lan"<br>"Mm, now that you mention it she is, of course without the cute dress and make up , after all you are not gir.." A nice punch was what he got before he even can complete, stupid brother.  
>"Umm can I ask what is going on? Who is Xiao Lan?" The poor kid seemed quiet confused just now.<br>" come dear I will explain everything to you. Prince and Ming get your asses here and close the door behind you."

Later that day...

A long chat with the girl earned us some shock and disappointment from her. I didn't mean to break her heart, but hey I'm a girl too. Any way, she calmed down a bit and steeled down with us having some cake and tea. It sure was weird silence , we just eat and glanced at each other. Every now and the I look at Lang next to me, but thankfully she seems to accept the reality.  
>Lolidragon suddenly broke the silence with her intense gaze at me and Lang, we only returned the gaze with a confused and little intimidated ones. I kinda have a bad feeling about this.<br>" hey Lang, can I ask you something dear?" She broke into a huge loving smile.  
>" yes Lolo! What is it?"<br>" you just finished this year's university this week haven't you?"  
>" yeah, the last test was yesterday"<br>" wait wait, is that even possible?" Yang Ming broke almost chocking on the tea.  
>" yeah, in our university you can finish any time depending on your intelligence and achievement, and I happen to be done this week" Lang replied.<br>Is she even serious?! The universities just opened three weeks ago! How can she finish while there is two months left? What kind of freak school does she go to?  
>" Lang has always been smart, no wonder since she has an IQ of 190"<br>With that It was my turn to chock on the the tea I was having.. "WHAT! 190! Damn that's so damn smart, if she stepped on it a bit she can match our idiotic professor"  
>" professor ? Who?"<br>" ooh dear please don't mind him, I'll tell you everything later. Now you also told me that you are interested in theater and perhaps acting right?"  
>"Oh yeah! I just want to be like Yune Ha her last movie was so great, but I need more experience before I'm accepted"<br>" well, I was thinking you look like Xiao Lan and you know how to act from what I have heard. I think you get what I'm getting to"  
>" you want me to replace here?" Lang's face turned serious in a way I almost couldn't recognize her.<br>" oi Lolidragon! What the hell do you mean replace me, it is not even possible" I tried to absorb the new info .  
>" don't worry, I will make sure that Lang will look identical to the previous you, and about the behavior we will teach her all the names and the stuff she needs. Dear Lang take it as a reality show script, and I promise I will hire who will record this to your files for future use. And prince I mean Shin you will be close to monitor and keep an eye , all that while we work on the cure for your issue. am I being clear enough?"<br>Silence was filling the room as we all thought about it, eventually we all agreed to it. I already had drama before while hiding my identity from everybody, and now I'm about to enter a whole new war zone .

...to be continued...

* * *

><p>Whoa that was a long one! I published quick without reading, so sorry for the spilling mistakes that may appear, BYE!<p> 


	4. Chapter 4: More Boyish Vs Less Girly

**A: N**/ Thanks a lot to for the positive and encouraging reviews and to all the awesome people who added this story to their favorite list! * dance*I'm really glad to get support and feedbacks so fast fic ^^ I know I was pretty late updating and no excuses can set me off the hook *sweat drop* yet I will promise to write more regularly and improve my skills . Another thing I want to note is I have decided to list **new chapters' release dates on my profile**, all the great followers can check it out ^_^

And now here is a new chapter, enjoy!

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Disclaimer: **Even in my wildest dreams, there is NO WAY I can own 1/2 prince. I'm only borrowing the characters for fun.

**Chapter 4**: More boyish Vs less girly

They say you always have to fallow the scenario and never EVER say anything out of it. You should come prepared after a shower and a clean mouth full of fresh mint, because you don't want anyone to pass out from your stinky breath right? Just when you reach the dressing room the usual routine begins starting from choosing the perfect outfit along with a matching pair of shoes according to your role. And finally last finishing touches to make the new character ready for the scene. Just like a classical boring school play, the participant has to go along papers full of lines switching from a mood to another ( happy, anger, depressed etc.) . But the trick is you can never think or behave your usual self. My situation here is similar to any other play, there are character names, there are customs, there are lines I should Only read and fallow. However..This IS NOT A NARMAL PLAY! And letting these big planned lies being discovered, I might be cast out to the moon! Prince caused enough rockets in Second Life and now, "he" is about to cause an explosion in Real Life. Unless I play my role right.

"Everybody is clear on how the plan will go?" the red headed female concluded the discussion while sipping her orange juice after the meal the members had.

"Yes" all the others simply added. Apparently not much stressed but more like amused and interested about how things will end. Just like when you are a viewer watching a movie or reading a favorite story, you sit there relaxed and anticipate the ' big ending'. On the hand, there was me who was shivering, sweating, and mentally screaming for help. Why? Because if someone's life going to be screwed it would be prince's (AKA Xiao Lan, or Shin Park for now). With a huge sigh, I cracked my head to my right and took a glance at Da Lang who was currently chewing her cookies royally like a princess in middle-aged France would,_ Agh way too girly! And she is the one who is supposed to replace me_. Shaking my head silently as a sign for surrender to the cruel fate yet last hope I looked towards Yang Ming and Lolidragon who were wrapped up in the training schedule. _Oh yeah that training_.

My mind drifted back to what we previously talked about. Starting from pinpointing the issue straight to 'our little theater play'.

**~Flashback~ **

"It's all simple, Da Lang from now on you are Xiao Lan. You will attend the XX University along with Yang Ming. And you real Lan, from now on you are Shin Park, we will call you Shin. For now, you will also attend the same university like these two as Yang Ming's Cousin." Lolidragon explained to the three of us after making sure that the mansion's maids had left, for the sake of top secrecy of course.

"How come I become the cousin?" A sudden question happened to pass my mind and felt like it should be asked.

"For two reasons, first you still hold some similarities in face features as your brother even though you turned male, so we have to provide some sense of relation between you two. Secondly, you can't just pop out of nowhere into our university! There should be a strong reason. And what's better than a 'sudden family visit'? works every time genius ha!" the thief squeaked happily celebrating her very smart and easy plan along with the other two who seemed to be equally exited. I couldn't help but wonder.

"I hope it is genius enough to trick that perverted genius professor, may I know why you two are jumping with idea's holder?"

"Well, I will finally have the ultimate opportunity to examine my physical and emotional abilities to the last measurable limits in the so called show business" the new Xiao Lan ran her hand through the long brown curly hair before shutting her eyes and continuing her tea consuming.

_Examin? Measurable limits? Tea? I don't use such complex while talking! This mini version of Queen Victoria needs SO MUCH work before representing me! _I had to admit, I am panicking here, and I just hope she doesn't embarrass me or worse get caught.

"As for me, I'll finally have a brother to share some man time with!" Yang Ming's voice interrupted my fearful thoughts and took to a new nightmare. As prince, I experienced some man time and regretted my whole life. A small sample was the hot springs vacation we had after we successfully added some new allies to our hold. To make the picture closer to you, imaging dozens of pure naked guys sticking to you in small steamy inn, not to mention one psycho clinging to your poor frame for dear life and not bothering to cover anything. In short, pure horror.

"uhh. Dear brother do I have to remind you that I'm still FEMALE in the mind?"

"Yeah sure, but not in public! Anyway, where will my new cousin live? Or will my new sister move in? " I could see a smirk growing on his face as he looked at Da Lang, _what a pervert!_

" mmm.. now that you mention it, I think Shin should stay in his current address for now, that goes for you too Xiao Lan"

"That sounds right, but what about school? How do you plan for me and Da Lang to enroll?"

"And here comes the second part of the plan" our faces turned serious as the thief was about to complete the last fragments of the puzzle. "Xiao Lan will be absent for two or three days for fake sickness, during that time we will make sure that Da Lang will transform perfectly in both looks and attitude to fit her new character. And since my lovely friend is smart she'll coupe, after the determined period Xiao Lan will of course be attending her classes. Aside from that Shin will also start practicing in his new body and life, which will take three weeks, after that we will try to change your 'too princy' look and register you as Shin Park"

**~End of Flashback~**

No matter how I look at it, that's impossible to accomplish! But either that long shut or I will have to explain why a real life prince is standing on earth, which is not optional.

After that huge feast, Lolidragon guided us through the main guest room letting us rest on the fluffy couches before disappearing into one of the neighboring doors, leaving us totally wondering and patiently waiting. Okay scratch that, leaving _me_ to wonder and wait, my clone and brother were too busy into getting to know each other. Playing 'pull and push' to be more exact, since my poor twin is begging for Miss Barbie's attention while she's focusing on chatting on her cellphone. Not quite long later, our leader made appearance with papers books and a laptop announcing the begging of the process.

**Round one: Fake absence **

Later that night Yang Ming was handed a hospital charge stating a three days sickness rest for the so called Xiao Lan due to Chickenpox, seriously Loli you should at least choose mare fever! I mean what type of Chickenpox that lasts for only 72 hours?! But still, the charge looks so realistic that it might pass. And so, my dear younger twin went to classes the next morning making sure to announce my situation to my friends and teachers.

"So student Feng Lan will stay home for three days, will she be alright?" the dark haired professor asked Yang Ming holding the fake charge in his hand eying it closely .

"Yeah, but it's not a big thing, the doc says that her case is light. She is supposed to get healthy again in 3 days. However if she needs more rest I will inform you" The younger male stated coolly and confidently.

"Alright then, you may have a seat. And now let's start the lecture"

During the lunch break, Ming headed to Yun and Jing and told them about the sudden turn of events, both of them seemed to buy the trick and settled to wish me strength and good health.

**Round two: no more Barbie?!**

"Let me get this straight, you never put makeup on, dress up, nor do hair styles? Aren't you supposed to be a girl?!"

The mini Victoria nearly shouted in my ears as she asked me that particular question. It's true that I'm not the best one to polish myself like a doll and look all nice and pretty. What matters is to be clean and smell nice right? Whenever I blow-dry my hair I try to make a different style yet it all ends up making the mob above my head look flat, that's why I prefer tying in into a back ponytail. Also, with the casual morning routines consisting of making breakfast and nearly being late for class there is no time for makeup and so.

"I don't have time to that"

"I can't believe I will have to live the next I don't-know-how-many days going out looking dull!"

_Bear with it.. she is the only one available.._ keeping this helping message in mind and repressing the urge to strangle this spoiled smart ass I took a deep breath.

"That would make your character and acting more believable and realistic. You don't want to appear a failure on the first serious job right?" swallowing my salvia hoping my comment will feed her arrogance and convince her.

"Seems rational. Alright I take the requirements"

_Okay Lolidragon you really have to change her and provide her a dictionary_!

**Round three: From Lang to Lan.**

And the long sorrowful days began starting with Xiao Lan who was now trying best not to put some foundation and a new layer of powder on the cheeks. I told her that I never put any thing on my face aside from lipstick and eyeliner. Other than the makeup shock the little princess didn't protest on anything. For one matter, she was glad to get rid of the uncomfortable high heels at last. Together, we went through my personal information such as what I love and hate, what are my favorite hobbies, favorite and avoided types of food, my family's members' names and main descriptions, and all about my classmates and friends.

"These are my two best friends Jing and Yun, whenever they ask you about any matter please do just as I said earlier. This is one of my team mates and called _Guileastos _or simply Gui and he is my professor. You have to be extra careful around him"

"Is that your professor? OMG he is HOT" the brunette showed some twinkles in her eyes while observing the young man in pure pleasure not paying any attention to the fact that he is a teacher, nor the caution part I just stated.

"Don't you even think of putting him on your target list Lang, he is your instructor. Besides he is not interested in girls".

"What do you mean?"

"He is simply gay" I hate it whenever I talk about that; it's one of the subjects that cause me stress in both second and real life. I could see the girl in front of me change from showing fancy blush to confusion, and slight disgust?

"And who is the lucky guy?"

"Second Life's prince"

**T~B~C**

Sorry for the short chapter *tear* remember to visit my profile to check on the next update's date ^^

**Next chapter preview:**

"**I thought this vacation will be boring, but now I can have fun in another's shoes.. New friends.. A different style… And new feelings? " - New Feng Lan part 1- **


	5. Chapter 5: The New Feng Lan - P1

**A: N**/ I'm back! Again thanks to all of those who showed their love to the story one by one, and I hope that I keep up to your expectations and patience. I decided to add this chapter earlier than deadline due an appointment I have.

And now here is the new chapter enjoy and R&R!

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++**Disclaimer**: I don't Own ½ Prince! I'm only a fan using the characters in a crazy plot.

**Chapter 5**: _The New Feng Lan – part 1_

Right in the room belonged to the previous Xiao Lan, the two figures sat on the carpeted ground and a complete mess of files and ignored papers was surrounding them. The girl was holding a photo in her slender fingers and an expression of shock and disbelieve was written all over her face. On the other hand, the boy in front of her had a hint of uneasiness in his venetian red orbs.

"Yes, I mean it Da Lang, the professor is already into guys"

The shock was quickly recovered within the hazel eyes. She swallowed and waited as if calculating her words. After a moment of silence the girl seemed to be digesting the new detail.

"When did that start Xiao? Don't tell me it was love from first sight!"

"First of all I'm Shin now, and I honestly don't know, and I don't care"

All of a sudden the princess- like teen grabbed the professor's photo. Her hand slowly traced the edges before sighing in defeat. After the short mental funeral for another dead love story, the small facial features broke into a broad smile. She looked at Shin twitching her eyebrows up and down.

"You fancy him don't you?~"

"Of course not! How is that possible?!" A deep reddened Shin exploded at the surprising statement; He calmed himself before proceeding and cutting off any chances for the brunette to reply.

"We both are guys, which is a matter I hope it won't last long, and he is my teacher, no matter how you look at it, it's all wrong"

The long haired teen was silenced once again. Frowning a little, she played with a curly tress while sinking in deep thinking. Before breaking into a huge sigh and throwing few papers in the air in frustration.

"The chances of you two getting together had lessened by 5% and now it's about 2%"

"Well thanks for the reminder smartass" The brunette earned a nice knuckle on the head from a furious embarrassed Shin. He tried to calm his irritated nerves and soothed the third vein that popped for the day. If this stress continued, his slightly gray hair might turn pure white.

======================Yang Da Lang POV===================

It's so much fun to tease little Xiao. I might seem mean and annoyingly sharp with my statements. But I can't help it, it's amusing to see her face get into different shades of redness in one minutes. But, deep inside I feel bad for her, all what she wanted was having fun and proving her dorky brother wrong. Just because you are a female it doesn't you can't achieve equally like the males. Even though the boys exceed our physical stamina by 30%, anything is possible with the strength of brain right? I mean look at Lan for example, she created an immortal legend of her own. She should be happy and proud, but now she is on the edge with complete blindness of what might the future hold.

I acknowledge that I had my personal reasons for agreeing to play along, but Xiao doesn't have that much of an option. She needs to keep her secret; God knows how many selfish monstrous fans out there! Somebody has to protect her chastity! And that one would be me, and of course I can benefit form Lolo and Yang Ming. I held both Xia- I mean Shin's hands and looked at his eyes with full determination.

"Don't worry; I will help you keep your secret along with your virginity! That's what sisters are for"

"EXCUSE ME?!"

He literally chocked on air! I can't imagine him eating or drinking , That could kill.

"Hehehe.. Now can we continue the session?"

He frowned a bit, and scratched his nose before glaring at me, what possibly have I done this time, I hope I'm not smelly or something.

"What is it Shin?"

He crossed his arms and bent forward towards me and stared at me in the eyes. "You really need to work on your speech girl, or else my friends will blow your cover in one day. You have to keep all that brain deep in there. Don't get me wrong I don't want you to be a clown, just be plain normal" He smiled at me and flicked my forehead hard before continuing "Just enjoy, and be loose a bit okay?"

Xiao, she sure is a nice girl, even though she is trapped in a male's figure. She is too nice and kind for a dude, I think I started to see why professor Gui fell for Prince. This is actually my first time witnessing a BL live action, and hey don't get me wrong I'm little bit into this kind of things. Okay fine, I'm a total fan! Yet still, I can't easily hand over Xiao Lan to that perverted teacher that easily! If he really loved Prince he should have figured out his true identity. Until the true intensions are out I will protect Xiao Lan, and I will focus my efforts on that goal.

**~After 4 hours: 10:00PM~**

"I think that's all what you need to know about my childhood until now" Both Shin and I were done flipping through the most important past memories. He told me about his life since he lived with the parents and the only brother until both parents got busy in the late years. And then we went through the university days, including Lan's best friends and what's special about each and every one of them. Earlier Shin only told me the basic name, and now I have a proper background about their nature.

Of course Shin didn't go through any detail involving Second Life. Because that might cause me confusion, _as if_! , also he suspects that there are few individuals who started to see through Prince's mask. The teacher already mistook Yang Ming as the white haired avatar, I can't picture how Lan felt at that moment. Now that I think about it, I didn't give enough credit to this girl, being able to role the central continent and become the official speaker for the game. That sure requires strength, wisdom, and patience.

"Are you listening Da Lang?" His voice interrupted my evaluation, but I can recall the last part. I'm pretty good at dividing my attention at many sources simultaneously.

"Well sure, you said that you never wear leather skirts, hate sea food, and always keep up with lessons. Also, you said that I have to be extra careful around Zhou and the university's doctor AKA Wolf, and finally you said that I should never miss any class. Did I miss anything?"

I smirked in satisfaction as I saw him frown and mumble something about smartass and sharp. The clock is now indicating that it's is getting late. I wrap the rest of the papers in my pink Paris Hilton's bag, fixed my fluffy white skirt and slightly messy hair. I stood on my feet and turned towards Shin who also stood.

"Shin, let's do our best! If you need to talk about anything you can come to me, remember we are like sisters okay?"

I tried my best to convey my sincere desire to help this poor girl. I was in situations similar to this. It didn't involve gender change, but I had problems in school and I was too ashamed to talk about them. I don't want for Xiao to go through the same rough road, and her brother will not understand a girl's complicated heart. What she needs is a true female sister. And I will give her just that.

"Thanks Da Lang, I really mean it"

"And its Xiao Lan now, remember! We don't want both our asses to be fucking thrown from the building by Lolo "

"Wow you can actually curse and say bad words aren't you?~" _Why is mocking me? Just because I'm polite it doesn't mean that I'm naïve._

"I learnt a thing or two from my new twin brother, amazing isn't it?"

"Okay you have to reduce your 'sibling's time' or else he will rotten you"

As expected these two idiotic twins are really amusing, that's probably one of the reasons why I want to play the switch game. Once out, Shin waved his hand to me as I took the bus on the way home. As lucky for me I'm a lone child living in this fancy huge apartment. If you asked about my parents, well, they don't get to spend time with me on daily basis. In short, they both are extremely busy. However, they are warm and loving enough to leave money and pay visits whenever the chance was available.

**~Time skip: After two days~**

And today is finally the final day, Lolo together with Shin and Yang Ming called me to come to Feng's resident. The university's attendance starts at 8:00 and so was asked to arrive at 5:00 in order to get the final touches. Meaning I have kiss my gorgeous hair and awesome fashion collection good bye. Call me a Barbie or even a rich brat; I really got used to take good care of my appearance, changing that will be hard.

I bowed respectfully to the polite car driver sent by Lolo and entered the building. Once inside the apartment I saw three familiar faces smiling, expect Yang Ming who was yawning and scratching his belly.

"Are you ready?" I glanced at Lolidragon before flipping my hair in confidence. She took that as a definite yes. Soon I felt a tug on my dress; I turned back and was welcomed by a worried expression on the pale boy's face, I'm sure he was feeling a bit bad about chopping my hair and getting my bags and clothes confiscated.

"Don't worry Shin, I promised right? I will help you and nothing will change my mind" I placed both my hands on my waists and held my nose up in a cocky way. "Besides, simple look and short hair are trends these days!" I was relieved to finally hear his laughter.

I looked at Lolo who smiled at me and guided me to a certain room next by. And there was dresser prepared for me and a lady holding scissors and a blow dryer. A small black chair was placed right in front of a mirror. The lady seems to be one of Lolo's stylists, since there is no way to find a normal employee at this hour. I took a breath and sat on the chair. Minutes passed and I can feel my head getting lighter and a bit airy. I didn't notice that my wavy locks were heavy. I closed my eyes absorbing all the sensations.

"We are done Miss; you can open your eyes"

My eyelids slowly opened and I gasped at the view. I had a short haircut that reached right beneath my shoulders; my curvy waves are turned into straight. My bangs were trimmed a little just to reach above my eyebrows, the color didn't though, it was still the same dark brown, In short it was…

"That's so cute! Man if I knew that short hair will like good on me I should've done that before!"

In addition to the designer, all the audience in the room smiled and cheered in victory. I took a moment to get to know the new me. That's right I'm Feng Xiao Lan now. Lolo tapped my shoulder and asked me to head to the dressing room since it was already 7:00.

"Okay, once you guys are done head to the kitchen to eat breakfast" Shin spoke as he moved towards the cooking area; right behind him fallowed my soon new twin. He was still yawning and scratching his belly! I ignored my urge to laugh and focused at putting on new clothes. I looked at the dresser which merely had simple garments; there wasn't a wow factor here. I grabbed the outfit that was prepared beforehand. It was a white shoulder less shirt with a big pink heart in the chest and matching short skirt with pink edges. One the stand next to the bed, a small red clothed clip was placed. I suppose that I should tie my hair with it in a single ponytail. After good ten minutes, I took a final look at my new appearance. _I really am identical to Xiao Lan!_ , the scene was still unbelievable. I checked my bangs one more time before leaving to the kitchen.

You ask me how the others reacted?

Well, Yang Ming chocked on the food, Lolo was staring with an open mouth, and Shin was pinching himself to make sure it wasn't a dream. Shin was the first one to recover.

"Oh My God, I feel as if I'm standing in front of a mirror! Sure your eyes are few shades lighter in color than mine, and your skin is also a bit fairer than mine. But that won't be noticed easily. Other than that wow" The chocolate wine eyes kept observing from different angles in stun.

"Yeah I was shocked myself, we could pass as twins!"

My new sibling interrupted our girly moment by hitting both of our heads with the spoons. "Can you stop and eat, we will be late! One annoying sister was enough and now I have her doppelganger, have some mercy on me!" We laughed before returning the impact at the oblivious guy; soon his face was buried in the meal.

I glanced again at my watch while sitting in the bus. All my nervousness rushed back t surface reminding me that the hard part will start. All the previous three days of practice will now pay off, and I either I make it or break it. If I fail, I might lead all the involved people in huge chaos.

**A:N/** This chapter turned shorter than I intended, but I managed to put it together. And here is a preview for the next chapter (Release date will be announced in my profile)

"**I let go of my true core.. I went to through classes as planned.. I thought I can always pass in the 'liar game' with ease and prefect all my moves… But I guess I have to rethink again"**

_**Chapter 6: The New Feng Lan – Part 2**_


	6. Chapter 6: The Feng Lan - P2

_Being involved in a game, whether for erasing boredom or for someone's sake, might be the most thrilling experience or the most tragic nightmare. In a medium case, struggling to be on the safe side will be your ultimate battle._

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Chapter 6: New Feng Lan – part 2**

Few minutes appeared like hours as the bus proceeded moving on track. I held my new bag close to my chest and averted my eyes among the crowded passengers. Sitting in a public place without a single layer of cosmic aside from being almost suffocated In this tiny space. I began to pity myself as I remembered my kind driver. Oh God how he seems so valuable in the mean time! I made a mental note to treasure the gifts blessed to me by God once this mission is over.

Glancing again at the close by faces nothing caught my attention. I guess there are 'familiar friends' on board and that was good. Sighing for the tenth time I observed my watch once again, after 5 minutes I will be standing in front of the mighty university.

"Okay, this is easy, I think"

Mumbling this sentence to convince myself, that everything is possible if the math is correct. Removing a stray of brown lock away and placing it behind my ear I puffed my chest in confidence and walked towards the main office. Which I think is next to…The cafeteria right? Oh shoot! Cursing my short sided memory I took out the detail book from my bag. Inside it, I wrote pretty much all the necessary data; the departments' locations, Xiao's records and profiles, and of course summarized research upon each and every person associated to her. The book is really practical and the pink hearted hard cover from the front gives the aura of a normal girly notebook.

"What are you doing?"

I nearly choked when a spooky voice whispered against my ear. Seriously, you can't pop put behind people backs! Closing the pink object in my hands I turned around glaring at my 'beloved twin brother' who was still munching a small cupcake from the breakfast earlier this morning.

"You scared the shit out of me!"

Straightening and licking the cake's leftovers from his fingers, he smiled cockily pointing his index at me. He looked down at me.

"Poor sister, you should remember that I'm the boss here, so speak….."

He didn't continue the most awesome statement, because a nice big hit met his huge head by my hand. I felt a vein getting agitated at his stupidity, I see why Lolo refused him he is a jerk!

"For one, I'm not your real sibling, and secondly don't think lightly of me"

Scoffing and pouting he stood straight again quickening his pace ahead of me towards the main office in order to submit my absence paper then head to class.

**++++++++++Class time+++++++++++++++**

Clicking my heels on the floor back and forth right next to the classroom, I inhaled huge amounts of air deeply to calm my stressed nerves. I thought this would be easy, but for some reason my mind drifted to the worst case scenarios. I could be arrested for personality theft, deceiving universal authorities, or even worse, Shin will be caught in this chaos and turned into a real living sample for mad experiments. Being a daughter of a detective in police force I sure got the ability to predict all the ugly probable ugly cases. After a while, I swallowed thick salvia before twisting the door knob and opening the door.

"Go…Good Morning"

All the noises suddenly died, and around twenty faces were staring at us. About their expressions? Well, few of them seemed too sleepy to care, another group was glaring for unknown reason, but what caught my attention was the small earthquake under my feet and the loud foot steps behind my back, next think I know is that my frame was trapped or rather sandwiched roughly by four strong arms.

"Xiao Laaaan! YOU MEANIE! You didn't say you were sick! Are you okay now? Let me see your face, OH MY GOD! You're so pale! My helpless girl *sob* *sob*"

"Calm down Lui, she just arrived and you want to send her again to the hospital?"

It took the pigtailed girl a full minute to absorb the boy's words. As soon as she saw my struggling face she let go immediately. I tightened my grip on my chest as I coughed like a mad horse. My vision was blurred a bit due to lack of oxygen in my brain._ Wow! She is blessed with a gladiator's deadly hugs, should be amazed or surprised?_ Lifting my head again and carefully adjusting my hair and clothes I observed the one who almost knocked me unconscious. She had light brown long straight hair that probably passed her shoulder, I couldn't tell exactly since she pulled them in two childish pigtails using a pair of bright yellow starfish pins. She kept looking at me with teary eyes.

"I'm sorry Xiao! You don't have to glare at me"

_Glare? Ah she means 'frowning' I always do that when I observes an object of evaluation. I guess I did it again while I was staring at her, bad habit isn't it?_

Snickering slightly I held the girl, which I recall her name perfectly by now, by the hands. She stiffed a little but still stared at me with curious teary eyes. Somehow my broad smile calmed her and made her shine with happiness.

"It's okay Lui, come on both of you let's set the class will start soon"

Taking my new chair, my eyes travelled around the class. It was so different from my school. I don't see Chanel nor Gucci anymore. Believe it or not, all the class was considered rich, and everyone was trying best to show that. Friendship, loyalty, honestly, all these concepts were decided by the cash in your account. The richer you are the more friends you get. I had to survive in that animalistic and self-centered place alone for a long year. That's when I met Anna and we became really close. That Xiao resembles Anna a lot. Both of them have that temper and the crazy laughs, yet most importantly they are pure and genuine. A nature I wouldn't believe it still existed.

A closing door sound startles and pulled me out of my world. The whole class was silenced and brought back on feet. I suppose the teacher arrived. I was about to ask Lui about him so I can fetch the proper book when I noticed the cherry red blush on her cheeks and the glassy dreamy eyes_. Oh boy! The 'maiden in love' look means only one thin_g.. I stood up only to be knocked out again, I mean mentally.

Standing there in front of the desk was the infamous Gui that Xiao warned me to avoid. According to her words, she said he was drop dead gorgeous, well he is, but something is off. _Why isn't fan girl mood working?_ I frowned and looked again at the handsome man but nothing happened. No strong heartbeats, no breath shortage, no sweat, no sunset background, no NOTHING! _Did my feminine sensors malfunctioned or what?_

"I see Miss Feng is back, how is your health?"

Again, I was interrupted during my usual evaluation by another annoying voice.

"I'm fine Mr. Ming, I took enough rest to repair the weakness in my immune system"

I answered in mono tone as professional as I could be, after all Xiao told me not be friendly with him. Analyzing this, I discarded the idea of acting repulsive towards him since that will only lead me to troubles, so I settled with being extra formal. I can see surprise obvious in his eyes making me rethink again about what I said a minute ago.

"I believe I said that all of you can call me Gui, why the formality Miss Feng?"

_Oops! I forgot that! Damn my short sided memory! Come on think of something fast! _

"Umm sorry! I guess my illness effected my memory"

Laughing sheepishly covering my panic, I looked at the professor who was silently staring at me. My stomach ached at that very familiar deep expression because it's similar to the' evaluating' one. I kept my cool and lifted my head to meet his eyes_. As long as you're confident nothing can threat you…..right?_

"Is that so, well if you feel unwell anytime head to the nurse"

He smiled gently sending the females in class swooning and giggling like a bunch of crazy virgin maidens who never saw a guy in their lives. That made me wonder, did Xiao had the same reaction? I can't imagine her screaming at all! It's so not her.

Back to Gui, I still hadn't figure out why his charm didn't work on me. He is a lot more handsome than most of the guys I met, also he is quiet smart which means we could get along really well, plus he seems really nice_. THEN WHY?!_

"Alright class, today we will starting the first lesson in Contemporary Civilization chapter, as we recall from last class….."

And so, the whole day consisted of a lecture non-stop about how societies are formed, their live cycle, and how they were vanished. To be honest I couldn't care less, as long as it's something new and interesting or related to fashion you won't find me listening. In fact, I'm too nervous to focus here! Everybody is so different not to mention that 'dear brother' is constantly glaring at me. _Screw this F*******…._

"Miss Feng, mind sharing your opinion?"

Gui, who was far away near the board was standing in front of my small brown desk staring at me. Not forget the whole class staring as well. How awkward! I didn't listen to anything, but I can pass this.

"Teacher, could you repeat the question again?"

Sighing he resumed "We were giving opinion on how civilization related to the material aspects of society, while the Culture is only related to the spiritual aspects. What do you think?"

I glanced at Gu yun who whispered and pointed his thumps up and shaking his head up and down. I guess he is saying to agree and go along the flow. But thanks pal, I have a brain to use here.

"I don't think this is 100% correct. Separating these two concepts will lead to confusion. I mean, spiritual and material aspects are closely attached together when it comes to a society. Taking wars for example, even though mankind obtain great strength represented in high-tech and modified gun machines they still use it kill people under the name of victory and progress, they miss morals and humanity. Isn't it more accurate to say that Civilization and Culture sometimes merge, in other words Civilization could be related to material aspects with some morality?"

After I was done I smiled back at the professor, who was surprised but regained his composure.

"That's a quite sharp statement Miss Feng, actually your opinion is very logical, and I'm highly impressed" He put his hand under his chin, replaying my words I guess.

That's when it hit me, I was acting like the usual me! I can't act smart here, instead I should have statured or something. Sighing and dropping my head at the table, I actually paid attention to the infamous bard. He danced from a corner to a corner cheerfully explaining the lesson. _Aha! I see why I couldn't be attracted to him, he is freaking sassy!_ I was finally relieved that I'm normal. Don't get me wrong, cold and mean bastards are my type and only.

**++++++++++After class: Lunch Break++++++++++++**

"Wow you really are a nerd!"

"Shut up idiot"

Both I and Yang Ming went out towards the cafeteria to have lunch. On the way he made sure to show me the directions to every single place out there. He might be an idiot and skirts chaser occasionally, but overall he is a good guy.

"Let's set there"

Looking at the meat buns on my plate I recalled someone saying how Prince loved to stuff his face with the food, _should I do that?_ I never eat without my fork and knife. I mean, I might apear off place.

"It's okay to be you now, we are safe here"

Yang Ming looked at me while munching his burger. For some reason I was relieved to have someone like him next to me. Someone who I can enjoy their company next to as the real me.

A muffled buzz in my skirt's pocket stopped my lunch break. I picked my vibrating cellphone to see that none other Lolo was calling.

"Is it Lolidragon? Put it on speaker"

"**Oh Da Lang! How have you been? I have big news, is Yang Ming close by?**

"Yes Lolo, he is here and listening"

Both of us anticipated the big news with sweat droops on the forehead, I hope it's a good thing though, my poor heart can't handle shocking surprises anymore.

"**Park Shin is successfully accepted in your college, and I managed to put him in the same class too~"**

"Whaaat! "

Managing to transfer a student with a fake background to such fine university and in short time is something nearly impossible. I knew Lolo had great connections, but that really leveled up my expectations. _Girl you rock!_

"That's great! But Lolo, does he know about this?"

"**No for now, but I will tell him later"**

_Oh boy! I was planning to have fun as a solo role for a while, but I think my new cousin will arrive sooner than I thought, now that will be interesting._

~To Be Continued~

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

So sorry for being late! And thanks again for those who reviewed and fallowed *Happy tears* remember to pass by the profile cuz I will add the next chapter update date. And now here is the preview:

"**Body, voice, feeling, and name.. Everything changed. If I was turned into a nobody It could've been lees burdening. However, becoming a super love icon on real life, I hope I survive! **

**~ Chapter 7: Me as Shin Park – part 1~**


	7. Chapter 7: Me As Shin Park - P1

**A:N/ Hello everyone! Sorry for the major delay lately, and Thanks for the support up until now, I'm glad that I received good reviews and was encouraged to continue on. here is the new chapter^^**

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-

**Chapter 7: Me as Shin Park -part1-**

As the red head closed the phone ending the important call with her favorite cousin. She looked back at her white wrist watch and smirked indicated that it was the time for another important call.

" hey, how is it going?"

"**Everything is prepared Miss. Mr. Park is prepared just as you requested"**

"Send him back to the mansion and thanks"

"**You're welcome Miss"**

'_I just hope that everything works well, up until now both of these two are doing good with the plan. That cure has to be found soon before the whole play dies out and blow up on our faces. I need to pass by Wolf , he would be help us'_ Lolidragon thought while holding the cellphone tightly in her palms.

**++++++++++++++in another** place+++++++++++++++

" hey uncle! Can't we take a break now? My feet are numb"

"Sorry young man, but I got instructions to make sure your appearance is appropriate" the said old man was walking in advance folding his hands behind his back observing the different markets on both sides of the street leaving the slightly white haired teen stumble behind with five full shopping bags containing the shopping list needed, and which appears it won't end soon.

"You can't let me carry all these bags! That's not nice for a girl! Besides, why the complex? All I needs is a simple shirt and a pair of pants!" The boy kept whining and growling at the butler or the assistant ahead but he seems to be focusing in complete different target.

"Ha! Mango store, the perfect place for your profile outfit"

"ARE YOU EVEN LISTENING!" The boy threw the bags on the floor in frustration as he snapped. He had to admit that it was pretty stupid,since many eyes were now fixed on the strange burst happening. Realizing that, Shin picked up the bags in embarrassment with only a silent glare decorating his angry face. The butler, or as he is called, had finally acknowledged the younger male presence, and simply nodded in amusement and an index movement indicating that he should fallow him.

Just as the two were inside the market at last and alone and sitting in one of the waiting areas in front of the changing rooms.

"Could you now explain why am I holding a shopping bag bigger than the ones I used to buy as a girl? And why are they all in cow boys style?"

" You mean American style.."

"Like I care! You better speak up now"

"Fine, you see little Miss wanted the clothes bought to you to fit the image you are expected to hold. Don't you see that your name is rather Korean? So we need to make sure that the story of the mysterious cousin who has Korean origins sound believable, that's why your wore drop must be mostly fallowing what the Korean young generations style, and about the cow boys clothes, well I thought you would look nice and meet in the American flavor "

" Now that you mention it, with the funky shirt, brown jacket, and tight black jeans I would look real... Agh! That's not the point! Clothes only are not enough to convince those crazy guys I call my friends, also what about the university administration? What will you about my legal records and profile and all?"

"Don't worry, everything is well settled by little Miss. Your mission however is the toughest. You need to act exactly like the plan" the old man's face suddenly darkened as he closeted his face to Shin's.

" ! I will do well! Anyway, are we done from shopping? I seriously want to take a nap!" The teen shivered and stepped away from the creepy vibes source.

"Hahaha. No need for that reaction! We will be done soon "

"Will you stop calling me that! I prefer Shin"

**+++++++++++++++ at the university+++++++++++++++**

"Hey corn head! Did you hear that?!"

"What's with that nickname?"

"Whatever, _our dear cousin_ will come to the university next week~!"

Suffocating on air for the fifth time in the day Yang Ming looked at his sister with complete surprise " say WHAT!"

The girl only smirked and shoved the loose hair behind the shoulders and crossed her legs " don't underestimate LoLo~ she has the power to do just that and more trust me, anyway he will be joining the party soon and I sure can't wait"

**shin's POV**

I stood I front of the mirror observing my figure. No matter how I looked at it I feel as if I'm in Second Life. By the end of the first week I already lost most of my pervious features, the waist that I used to have is not as curvy as before, and most of my hair is gray white as if someone threw a giant snow ball on my head. My honey brown eyes has turned into sparkly dark pale red but there is still a hint of the original color. Looking straight at my reflection I sighed with annoyance and fear, the fear that I might have to life like this for the rest of my life. The fear that I may not talk to all of those I cared for as Xiao Lan. Maybe it was my fault for ever wishing to be a different person, and I suppose it's a punishment for the lies I masked all this time.

"Stop being negative Lan! You will pass this and everything will be cool" I slapped both my cheeks to shake that sad expression I displayed on the mirror, for once I need to make sure that all the efforts my friends are making mustn't be wasted.

I looked at my reflection for the last time, because after an hour I will transform completely. I don't why but I feel so nervous even though it's just a simple hair cut. Maybe it's because the whole experience is new to me, I have't cut my bangs never even once due to a girly dream to have a long thick hair, like Lolidragon's.

"Are you ready?" A maid's voice echoed in the silent room. I simply nodded and walked towards her with one of the shopping bags that the old man intrusted to me.

**Third POV**

For the next few days, things had been going smoothly. Lolidragon kept in touch with all of the individuals telling them with all the new changes happening. Yang Ming was fully occupied 24/7 as he had to keep a good eye on Da Lang who didn't seem to stop slipping off anytime soon. Every now and then he had to correct her actions and block her overly intelligent actions and replies when it comes to classes. He doesn't talk much about his real sister, but his sad eyes expose how he lingers to be next to her. As much as he he had arguments with her! He still cared for her safety, and that's why he had been bossy over Da Lang. If this _princess_ wants to succeed as his twin, the real one must join in to maintain the secret.

As for The class nothing changed much after the incident. Lan's friends were normal and didn't seem to sense any big difference in Lan. The only change was in professor Gui. He was affected hard by the disappearance of his favorite prince from the game. For the past week he nagged on Lolidragon and Wolf to expose any information about the bloody elf, yet they chooses to remain silent and cover their cautious and troubled feelings with fake smiles to insure the restless bard. Gui however didn't seem to take the truth well, and became rather gloomy.

"I heard Professor Gui is absent today"

"Poor him! I hope he is not sick"

" hey, but who will come to class today? Or is it cancelled"

The whole classroom was wrapped in chat about the current whereabouts of the long haired elf, a group of them only cared about a possible free class to get out. All that was under the eyes and the ears of two particular teens, who sat in their chairs with worried expressions. They both knew how dear is Prince in Gui's heart, and that he could do anything for the sake of his Safety. All what can they do now is keep in touch with Lolidragon and Wolf and stay put for any further I orders.

"hello everybody! May I have your attention?"

All eyes were fixed on a tall chunky old man standing in front of the board and borked the sea of muffled voices from the students. He adjusting his stripped necktie before continuing.

" My name is Huan Fan, call me professor Fan. Unfortunately professor Ming is absent for unknown reasons. For now, I will give the lectures instead of him until he returns. There is another announcement I have for you"

The disappointed sighs from the bard's fans suddenly turned into confused looks as they anticipated the additional news.

"There will be a new student attending this university and apparently will share this class too, come in student"

"Hi my name is Shin Park, please take care of me"

**~ To be continued~**

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

** The new prince had finally made an appearance! What will happen to our trio from now on? Wait till the next chapter! **


	8. Chapter 8: Me As Shin Park - P2

**A: N/ It's me again, umm after a year *hides behind a wall* I'm really sorry for the super slow update, but I have been very busy lately and a lot of university work has piled up but now I'm free at last! To all of the nice people who reviewed thanks million times really^^**

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**To **_**bitchwheresmyupdate**__**: **_Thank you for being patient and waiting for the update, and I will try to be faster. I can't afford the loss of your sanity xD

**To **_**FelixSwann**__**:**_ Well, guess what! A new update! And a long chapter too! Hope you enjoy it, and no I'm not giving up on this lovely masterpiece until it's over ^^

**To **_**oochya**__**:**_ You are a TRUE life saver! Your comment opened my eyes to many things I forgot to mention or take care of. The elements you questioned were very helpful during my writing and I provided some of them in this chapter while the rest will appear throughout the plot (ex: Da lang's Character dimensions and Feng Lan understanding her true self). As for the grammar, well, it's a bit hard since English is not my home language, but I'll minimize them as much as possible.

**To **_**niiskuki**__**,**_ _**SakuraKoi**_, _**Yuki**_, and _**Angel-Rei-chan1**_: Thank you for reading this story, and look forward to the upcoming events!

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

_Chapter 8: Me as Park Shin- part 2_

**Da lang's POV:**

There I was, sitting impatiently as the man of the hour has just walked in. As far as I appeared not caring about what kind of appearance Feng Lan will show up with, but deep down I was dying of curiosity. I wasn't allowed at all to see that dude in the past few days, something related to 'unfinished transformation' and my presence might worsen it. Please, they only meant that I will make that poor kid less manly than it should be and that's not true. In the end they will come and ask my advice in fashion sense.

"Please come in"

Footsteps echoed in the complete quiet classroom as the tall guy entered. And Oh my! I still remember that girl right after the incident, but that time is completely different from what I am seeing at the moment. Feng Lan, or shall I say Shin, has blossomed into a lovely young man. Not too handsome and manly with a height that exceeds most of the girls yet shorter than the majority of the guys here. He is wearing a pair of tight black jeans, plain T-shirt, and open black vest showing the shirt beneath it, his feet were covered in white chukkas. Although this outfit is simple but it really complimented his new body, even a bit too much as it made him stand out with this western style. However, his face is hidden since the black hat was covering his hair and eyes, the only thing visible was that determined smirk shining from his lips.

"Hi, my name is Park Shin. Please take care of me"

With a slightly hoarse voice, he greeted all of us after bowing. As he rose his head and smiled directly at us. I was finally able to see his face. He appeared to be manlier than last time I saw him for sure as his cheekbones appeared visibly, yet somehow traces of the previous feminine bone structure were kept. Few locks of dark hair escaped from the hat to round his delicate face, and the bangs' had reached just above the thick framed glasses in a bit messy way.

"He is adorable isn't it! ~" I whispered in delight to the corn head, I mean my brother, who merely sighed in annoyance and rested his chin in his palm. I was too absorbed in the grand entry that I forgot the rest of the class, the room was silent for about five minutes until they recovered.

"What a cutie~!"

By now, the place was filled with squeaks and whistles of the one group of girls admiring the new transfer student. The rest of the students were either indifferent since the thrill was over or whispering in small groups glancing every now and then at Shin. They will probably chase after him and haunt him with questions later. By now, I am sure that the noises could be through the hallway.

"Hey guys, how have you been?"

Rejecting the teacher's offer to set on the empty chair in the last row beside the window, Shin settled on choosing the place next to Yang Min and me. He grinned at us nervously and handed us a small white closed file.

"I'll explain everything during lunch"

**Lan/Shin's POV**

I made it, and I was in the very same classroom I was attending as Lan days ago. To be honest, I was terrified because you can never predict what could happen and how would people react. After all, it wasn't a long time since I met Zhou gege in second life and getting my identity discovered by him. All the memories of the heated final match when I met Nan gong zui and witnessed the defeat of Saint Knight's Van were still fresh. That person was different from the other opponents I challenged seeing that he thanked me after I destroyed the majority of his clan and followed that by asking me to kill him. In the end, I had to watch him die by the hands of Guy and Wicked, and honestly, I was sad even though it was a contest. I was still able to recover fast and be totally absorbed in prince character during the last clash with Wicked and his allies. I remember feeling the tension and the rush of the adrenaline with each drop of blood touching my sword, and being beside my teammates fighting together with full strength boosted my confidence even more. However, our final winning draw was by lolidragon, and it sure was the perfect odd way to end the competition.

By now prince and odd squad's popularity have risen up high in the sky after winning, which is a natural cost I have to bear if I wanted to achieve my own legend. But the mixing accident that changed prince from simply virtual strong warrior who just got crowned as the landlord and didn't exist on earth to a real person with an address and name threatening Lan's existence and previous reality.

That's not the main issue for now, since I have hope in lolidragon and wolf gege and I'm sure they will come up with a solution and I will return to normal. The problem now is how the hell am I supposed to go to the university?! What if someone recognized me?! A few days ago, my body has experienced additional changes starting with my hair that became almost completely gray and my eyes getting redder. I noticed that I gained mussels in my arms. My shoulders got wider and became slightly taller, by about five centimeters I guess. That sucked though, if that helmet wanted a guy so bad, at least make me a complete one not half! . I hope that I won't be called shortie by the dudes here. Luckily, even after all the physical changes I wasn't exactly like prince, I was more like or someone resembling him or a cosplay model trying to imitate him – that's if I wore a white/gray wig- . I still have a chance to blend in the university without getting caught. So, I dyed my hair black and trimmed it a bit and decided on wearing thick framed glasses that makes it harder to identify my eye color unless from up close. Which should be fine, the girls around here don't like to socialize with nerds right?

_' But I guess I was proved wrong'_ I picked the plainest outfit I could find in my new luxurious closet and this is what I got, females' cheering and males' staring. This is not a good sign. It's okay, the effect will run out shortly if I didn't interact with them as much as possible. Sitting in my chair next to my so-called- cousin and Yang Min I could be a bit relaxed for now. I couldn't help but grin awkwardly at their face expressions that showed surprise and slight questioning. After all, I am not comfortable with the new life. I handed them a file I specially prepared leaving the talk for later.

**++++++++ Lunch break++++++++**

The three of us grabbed sandwiches in a hurry and decided to eat outside the cafeteria . If I was going to end this meeting on time I need to wrap the whole subject in only half of the break time. All thanks to the troublesome students and teachers who kept interrogating me that we wasted so much time.

"I told you to get out of the class five minutes before it ends! Now look what happened" Da lang stated while glaring at me. Thankfully, my dear brother replied since I was too tired to do so

"Hey, don't shout on my sister!"

"It's none of your business! In fact, it's your fault that blond was glued on Shin the whole time"

"Don't blame me! She is the one who stalked us willingly!"

"Maybe if you didn't flirt with her, she wouldn't have noticed Shin from the beginning! And now look I broke some of my nails because of that bitch, way to go corn head womanizer!"

"What did you…"

"SHUT UP!"

A nice hit on both of their heads was enough to make them stop this meaningless fight. As nice and calm I appear to be, there is a limit for my patience before I snap, and I've never been more delighted to smack these two and release some of the bottled stress.

"One more word and I will send you two to the hospital got it?"

The small nod and the uneasy laughs from them were more than enough for me. They glared at each other one last time before getting serious and listen.

"Now, I have some news from Lolidragon regarding the reason why the helmet was broken. But before that, Da Lang, I mean Lan, the file in your hand contains my homework that I have to submit by the end of this month. Thanks to my absence excuse, I was given a delayed deadline, for now at least, but I feal this would never happen again. Also, there is a full summary of the curriculum for all the courses I take this semester. Please study them very well in order to catch up with the lessons. I can also give you my previous paper work so you can recognize my writing style."

"Cool, I will be able to practice matching your handwriting, although it would be quite difficult" She lifted her fist in determination at the new task before scanning the file quickly.

" But what is this homework anyway? I need to know a little just in case the instructor asked about it before submitting" Da lang looked at me while raising a brow at the bunch of paper packed inside the file.

"First, it is a literature homework and you should submit it to professor Min, eh I mean Gui. Secondly the theme is classical prose and we have to choose one classical fiction or drama and analyze it and provide our impression and commentary. The papers are a lot, I know, but this is what a genius like him would expect from students. Don't laugh if I told you that I rarely get A in his tasks"

Da lang cringed at the last comment and slightly sweat dropped, yet she appears to be taking hold of everything just fine, since she is not whining nor complaining.

"Oh my, this is going to be a bit troublesome and time consuming. I guess It all happens in the world of entertainment! "

"What about the helmet sis?"

The short amusement we got from seeing my other version smirking evilly at the papers and her eyes shinning creepily was cut by my twin brother's reminder. The two of them looked at me with anticipation.

" You guys remember that during that night many players logged in and tried to create their own prince, and the temporal shutdown was the reason why I am going through this. Well, Lolidragon told me that the helmet was examined and thankfully there wasn't any virus in there, but she said that a lot of modification and fixing is needed so I wouldn't be able to use it for a while"

"Did she figure out how to get you back to normal?" My brother asked me worriedly, and I sighed in defeat as I was going to presume.

"Still, she doesn't have an explanation of how the virtual crisis affected me physically"

**Yang Min's POV**

Gloomy atmosphere has surrounded my poor sister and her head has lowered, letting the dark hair cover her glasses. I have been with her in both real and second life and she is the type to hold the pressure on her shoulders rather than relying on any one, whether she the landlord prince or my sister that took the responsibility on behalf of our parents. At this stage there isn't much we can to her, but we can provide support and encouragement to give her the power.

"Don't worry sis, I'm sure we will fix this soon"

I smacked the boy's hat and ruffled his hair. My sister used to call me silly usually, so I hope my silliness would cheer her up.

"Call me Shin will ya?!... and thanks"

Raising his head, he glared at me, although it looked like a childish pout especially with the teary eyes. My sister sure hasn't changed, always showing the tough and earnest side yet at moments like these I could see a soft and honest side too.

"Alright, enough with the touching family moments you two and let's head to the class since the break is over. Oh, right one more thing!"

Both my sister and I stood up and looked over at Da lang with interest as she intended to mention something. She fixed her skirt before grinning like a mad man.

"The absent professor is coming tomorrow, what will you do Shin? ~"

**++To be continued++**

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

So, what do you think of this chapter? I tried to improve my writing so I hope I achieved better results^^ Remember to leave your impressions and comments and see you next time!

**Next chapter**_: __**A land without a landlord**_


	9. Chapter 9: A land Without a landlord

**A: N**/ Hello guys! I got a pretty severe flu due to watching tons of anime shows without a warm blanket *silly me* but somehow I was able to write this one^^ hope you enjoy this chapter, although I intended to make it longer and come on! There weren't many reviews last time, so I'm feeling a bit sad and curious about what you think * sulk~*

To _**bitchwheresmyupdate**_: Here is a new update for you! Hope you enjoy it ^/^

To _**Yuki**_: Your questions were just the main theme for this chapter actually. And as for Lan/Shin, She/ He is trying very hard not to get exposed, but whether that happens or not is still not known. With the presence of the smart Gui would make that super hard though *giggle* Only the upcoming chapters will reveal the events^^

To _**Guest**_: Well, you have to read this chapter to know *Kyaaa* and Thanks for liking my humble work I really appreciate it.

**The Disclaimer the I always fail to remember**: I don't own 1/2 prince!

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_Chapter 9: A land without a landlord_

**++++ In Second Life ++++**

**Third's POV**

In the early morning, the once quiet chamber was filled with mixed noises and greetings from a specific group of people. All of them shared one thing in common, actually two, first they had an expression showing surprise and questioning, and the second they were looking for a certain white head boy.

"To think I would find his highness here! ~ but instead I saw you!" the long haired bard sighed in annoyance while holding his hand on his forehead like a helpless man in love.

"Great! How nice to see you first thing in the morning" The dark elf with the ponytail replied harshly as he smacked the bard's head. All while Wolf and his wife were calming them and stopping a possible war before it starting.

"Where is Prince gege?" The innocent little Doll asked in curiosity observing the cold glares between the two players.

"Good morning guys, now that you are all here, there is something you all need to know" Lolidragon, who just logged in and walked into the room smiled at the funny scene before pointing towards the dining table, gesturing them to follow her.

Doll was the first one to settle on one of the chairs. But as for both Gui and Wicked, they were fully occupied to even notice the other staring. As if it was the only mission for the day, they kept their hands on the other's throat refusing to surrender. Still, Wolf was trying his best to separate them without getting hit instead. As for Yulian, she quit few minutes ago as she realized nothing is useful with the stubborn young men. It took a nice half an hour, with the aid of Lolidragon punches, to finally get the table quiet.

"Okay, first I know you all are wondering why Prince hasn't logged in for days. Well, he won't be able to log in for a while actually" She sipped the tea that was somehow being prepared during the quarrel.

The room that was silent for seconds as the members let the news sink in. The first one to recover was the bard. He stared at Lolidragon with obvious worry and fear for the young lord. He demanded the thief to repeat what she previously said with details. The rest of the group, excluding Wolf, quietly and patiently waited as Lolidragon was about to presume.

"Prince is fine guys don't worry about him. He just had an urgent matter to take care of in the real life that's all" The girl stopped to take another sip of the hot drink glancing at them reading their reactions.

**Wicked's POV**

What kind of matter is she talking about? Xiao Lan didn't inform me about anything of that sort! I know my childhood friend better than these people, she wouldn't just quit Second Life and her allies unless it's something serious. I glanced back at Lolidragon, and she seemed to be quite composed as she brought the news. _'Maybe she is telling the truth. Maybe Lan is actually fine and it's nothing big. Maybe it's just a temporal mood swing or she is simply too busy with college'_. I tried to convince my mind with these messages, yet I couldn't shake off this bad feeling.

_'I hope nothing dangerous happened to her' _I prayed silently as I made a mental note to pay her a visit as soon as I log out later today.

**Lolidragon's POV**

_'Cool. Everyone seems to take it nice'_. Thanks to Wolf, both Doll and Yulian seem to calm down and ensured that Prince is fine and safe, but for Wicked and Gui, they were stunned at first before their expression became darker. This exactly why I decided not to tell them the full story! And I'm sure Prince and Wolf agree with me. However, the guilt sensation didn't stop crawling into my heart. After all, Prince is our dear friend and this land's lord. _'Anyway, back to business'_

"Oh, right there is something I need to add up"

I waited for a moment as I gulped the rest of the calming tea and placed it on the side. All the five pairs of eyes were locked on me.

"We are supposed to create a suitable plan to guide this city on behalf of Prince until he comes back. I will need all your help"

Luckily, they didn't continue fussing and reduced to merely nod in understanding. Although their eyes and faces are holding many questions, and I don't blame them. Nothing planned for any of this to happen in the first place. I sighed in relief, as the most stressful task for me ended peacefully.

"Tell us where to find him"

_'Okay, I guess it's not over yet'_ I flinched at the low and cold voice that came from the right side of the table. I wouldn't joke if I said that some dark air evolved around that person, literally. I gulped nervously at the furious bard who was about to explode any second.

"C..Calm down Gui!"

"No, I won't! I can't sit here not knowing about his highness whereabouts! Tell me where can I find him in the real life!"

**Gui's POV**

_'How can I just stay still when my most beloved is out of reach? What if he was sick or hurt? What if he needed support at the moment? The fact that even Lolidragon wouldn't tell us the details might be because she doesn't have a clue herself isn't it?_' These crazy thoughts were engraved in my brain and my already throbbing heart. I once promised Prince that I wouldn't seek his identity. But this time is totally different. I need to find him and talk to him and protect him. I clenched my fists in determination as I spoke to Lolidragon using a tone I didn't believe it excited.

"No, I won't! I can't sit here not knowing about his highness whereabouts! Tell me where can I find him in the real life!"

I hoped. I truly hoped that my desperate inner voice would reach her. And that she would give any hint about my beloved. Man how wrong I was.

"I'm sorry Gui, I can't do that. I promised Prince"

With a stern face, she blocked my attempt with this small sentence, and by that killed another possible hope for me. 'Just why wouldn't you tell me? I only want to help him'

"Gui, I assure you, prince is really fine. Nothing wrong happened He only needs time to deal with few stuff and he will back right away. Believe me"

I wasn't mad at her actually. She also had a promise to keep after all. She did her best to cheer me up and even patted my back. But all my senses screamed prince and only prince.

_'I'm sorry Prince, looks like I have to break my promise. I want to find you and see you. And God help me once I do, I will never let you go. Never' _

I fisted in determination as I stared at Wolf. Who I believe could be my aid to my new goal. I might be misjudging, but I think, no I have a strong feeling that Wolf is aware of the hidden part of the story brought by Lolidragon deciding from his reaction and body language. I stood away from the wooden chair and turned towards the door in order to leave and log out.

_**+++++In Real Life+++++**_

Slowly, I cracked my eyes open. But they hurt like hell to my annoyance. They were so swollen as if sand got into them. _'I guess spending the whole night continuously correcting the assignment papers and scanning other homework reports wasn't a healthy decision'_. I sighed and looked at the plain clock on the nightstand and got irritated once again. I was supposed to rest when I took that day off and I mentally decided not to log into Second Life for that reason, yet the total opposite happened. And now I can't even continue to sleep till it's 7:00. Admitting defeat, I ran my hand through my messy locks before leaving the bed, convincing my exhausted brain that's going to work a couple of hours earlier is beneficial. Plus, I get to see my students and I'm sure they missed me.

**Da Lang's POV**

Another blissful morning has started and I couldn't be any happier. I mean I got this nice fluffy and comfortable bed, although I want to change the color of the bed sheets, I also have a new brother too! Okay, I admit that I don't hate that corn head that much. Maybe I like him a bit, as a brother of course! He was so kind to me ever since I moved into his and Lan's house. Hell, he even suggested making meals for both of us. But I declined quickly because I can cook well thank you. He didn't believe me at first, but soon changed his opinion as soon as he tasted my chicken and potato pie.

_'Just because I have polished nails doesn't mean I don't have polished skills'_ I grinned like someone who just won an Oscar. It defiantly has been a while since I have had such interaction ever since..

_'Ever since I was with my family' _

I stared longingly at the plain ceiling as I lay on the bed. All different types of flashbacks were leaking from my memory box. The very same box I didn't ever, ever want to open ever again.

"Da Lang! Get out, we will be late! Oh, and can you make us breakfast?"

_'I officially became Lan didn't I? Well, still I can't cook as well as her_' I chuckled to myself before swinging my legs out of the bed.

We did the usual routine. Wake Lan, I mean Shin, Who blissfully snored in his same room. Then head to the showers and dress for the college. After that Shin and I would help fix the breakfast. According to Yang Min, the meals became a lot more fancier now that we both cook. I suppose I have to make him repay for this meal by not pissing me off. Anyway, We all sat on the table and enjoyed the quiet morning, but still chewing fast because we don't have all that time. Just as I was about to take my empty dish to the sink I had a sudden call. Looking at the screen, I answered quickly since it was Lolo.

"Good morning Da Lang how are you"

"We are fine. We were about to leave the apartment. So why the early call Lolo?"

"I just wanted to check on you and remind you, Da Lang, to be careful"

"Fine, I get it. I won't act like a smart ass I class, never talk to strangers, and smile and nod if I didn't understand something"

There was a slight silence on the other side of the line. Soon Lolo coughed a bit to break the moment.

"Alright, good luck! And greet Shin and Yang Min for me"

Pressing the end call button, I looked back at the two young me in question. They were staring at me with bits of the food sticking out of their mouth as if predicting the contents of the conversation through my expression. _' Those two sure are adorable at times'_. I giggled a bit as I assured them that there is nothing to worry about.

**Shin's POV**

Lucky for me, I didn't get much popularity yet at the university. I suppose it's due to my awkward attitude. As long as I don't smash tables or show off ' Prince's bloody grin' everything should be fine. I still live with my twin brother and enjoy Da Lang's company. I got to admit, that girl is improving with each day passing by! I start to feel like I'm talking to myself if it weren't for her lectures about fashion. Which brought me quite a headache.

Another reason why I think I'm lucky is the fact that I didn't meet Gui in the first attending day, or I would seriously freak out. But I'm sure, he will be coming today. After all, he is a very committed professor. The warning words from Lolidragon still ranged into my head ever since last night.

_**++++ Flashback ++++**_

_"Lolidragon?"_

The smart phone that was abandoned on the soft gray bed rang loudly, displaying a very familiar name.

Pale fingers quickly held the object and answered, expecting the usual happy tone, or at least the occasional mockery from the female thief. But instead, she kept the chat short and sharp sounding damn serious and slightly worried.

_"Shin, I told Odd Squad that you won't log into the game for a while. They accepted the reality except for Gui, and maybe Wicked, be careful around these two. I mean it"_

_**++++End Of Flashback++++ **_

_'Another problem to take care of '_ I ruffled my hair in frustration and placed the black hat back on my hat. The very same hat that I never go out without. I looked at Da Lang and Yang Min who were walking beside me after dropping from the bus. They were totally absorbed talking about the upcoming university events. Of course they paused to throw a couple of insults at each other, but still managed to end the chat peacefully.

_'Too peaceful to notice my suffering!_' I glared silently before yanking them both from the neck towards the university's entrance.

To my distress, three girls, whom I didn't recognize, blocked my path and managed to cling at my both arms dragging me to the sideways. At first I tried to pull away politely and act like a gentleman. But I failed with flying colors.

'_These girls are surprisingly strong! Do they lift weights or something?'_ I sweat dropped as I couldn't break from the deadly grasp. So, I called for Da lang and Yang Min, hoping that they get the message and try to help me, yet what happened was..

"Oh my you got popular fast cousin~ Way to go!~"

"Sorry sis, I mean cousin, We have to go, see you in class!"

They just purposely abandoned me. Literally turn their backs and walked in! I knew I shouldn't piss them off by adding so much pepper in the supper last night. But it's their fault! They were super annoying and didn't listen to me when I talked to them. Ugh!

Having enough irritation for one day, I snatched my arms forcefully and fast. I was about to start shouting at the girls, but the bell just saved the situation. The bell of the first class. Which happens to be Literature class. None other than Gui's class. _'Did I say I was lucky? Well, my luck officially ran out'_

Determined not to be late, and hoping to barely manage to get to class before the instructor. I held my pack bag tightly and ran as fast as possible through the empty hallways. After a painful few minutes I was standing outside the classroom gasping for air and observing the surroundings, Sighing in relief , I started to believe that I actually reached the class before Gui. But the low and manly voice coming from the very same class proved me wrong. Taking a deep breath, I turned the door handle and slowly walked in.

The worst case scenario that could ever happen was happening. I was standing in front of the classmates, as they eyed me like some sort of criminal, except Da Lang and Yang Min who were smiling and winking at me. _'Those bastards! I will show them'_

"I haven't seen you before. Are you a new student?"

My attention was strongly pulled towards the tall and handsome professor, who was smiling brightly at me. My feet froze on their spot. Cold sweat drenched my bangs. I could feel my glasses start slipping off since the edges became slightly wet with sweat. My palms griped tightly at the bag's fabric as a support. I gulped nervously forcing my eyes to focus on the clean ceramic blocks arranged on the floor. And begging my heart to stop beating so loud. If only I came a few minutes earlier, I would've sat on my chair and dropped my head and the teacher wouldn't notice me.

"M..My name is Shin Park. I started Yesterday"

I nodded awkwardly, still not meeting his eyes. I stepped forward and moved ahead slowly, painfully slowly actually. I think my voice was loud enough since he didn't ask me to repeat my words. I just passed the first line of tables and on my way towards my chair.

_'Yes! Please don't talk to me! Please don't talk to me! Please don't talk to me!'_

I kept chanting that line like a broken record in mind. I looked at the two people who caused this misery to find one of them averting his head away and the other smiling broadly at me and pointing her thumb up. _'It's not a freaking game here!'_ I gathered all my anger into one final glare pointed at them. I believe they got my impression this time, since their goofy expressions died.

"Student Shin Park?"

As if by instinct, I turned around to face person asking. I wish I didn't. I really wanted to beat myself really bad for that mistake. I actually had an eye contact with the professor. A good full minute eye contact with Gui. I'm sure by now he has seen my face clearly.

_'What is the possibility of him recognizing me? What am I saying! Calm down Lan! It's not like he would figure out from the first glance! Besides, I'm wearing glasses and a hat so I'm pretty much…'_

My train of thoughts stopped as I've noticed that Gui didn't seem to lose interest in ' the new student'. Unfortunately, no. To my ultimate fear he was actually staring at me. And staring sharply and with narrowed eyes.

_'Oh my God'_

**~To Be Continued~**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Yay! That ends the chapter! But not the flu sadly *sniff sniff* So, as usual, leave your reviews before leaving and feel free to check my profile to know the upcoming updates^^

Till next time~!

_**Next Chapter: Unwanted Fate**_


End file.
